Of a letter and regrets
by Cavern of memories
Summary: "Never say surrender. Once you hit rock bottom the only place left to climb is back up."Alejandro had lost it all. The money, the girl and he is at his lowest in the hospital. Can a letter really give him the chance to change himself? Set after TDWT final
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Island Of A letter and regrets **

**Disclaimer I do not own Alejandro Buerromuetro or anything from the Total Drama series as its all copyrighted to Fresh TV **

**A/N This is a little one shot set after the finale of Total Drama world tour. Out of the three seasons I feel that World tour didn't have the best ending and this is based on the ending in which Heather won. May refernece older episodes.  
><strong>

The bright lights in the hospital room nearly blinded the pair of lime green eyes as Alejandro slowly sat up wincing at the pain waking up from a uneasy slumber as he felt the pair of blisters that were festering on his left arm as he glanced about the room as he coughed slightly clearing the ash from his chest and throat areas. His right arm had been bandaged as he knew that his chest had been wrapped as he felt the material resting against his skin. His left foot was in a cast resting on the sheets supported by a pillow. The pain was dull in his arms the memory of the skin grafts were still fresh in his mind his body ached dully remembering the vibrations of the feet that had trampled him into the dirt, the stampede a form of payback which had come from those he had maniuplated his pawns as he was pressed into the ground and then the force of the lava washing over him bruning his flesh.

"Carlos?" he weakly croaked out his oldest brother's name as some parts of his hair had grown back thankfully as his mind wandered over to the oldest of the Burromuetro siblings as he had barely recalled that day when Carlos had by chance seen his "surgery" when Chris had placed him in that accursed suit as he was in so much pain as he barely registered Carlos screaming all kinds of insults at Chris in Spanish as that he was being lifted up and carried in his brother's arms as he was rushed to the nearest hospital as he could still barely recall the doctor's words.

"_It's a miracle that he's still alive. Getting trampled on by over twenty teens , covered in lava and then having a long surgery to repair most of the damage done to him. His bones have been reset and we've taken care of the worst of the scars, but it's his left foot that we're concerned about. There may have been some severe damage done to the muscles and tissue and it'll take a miracle for him to walk properly again." the doctor said his tone showing regret for the young man lying on the bed, his chest had been lightly wrapped around his chest, torsro, his arms were in slings and in all Alejandro looked pretty pathetic.  
><em>

Alejandro shook away the memory as he glanced around the area as that he saw the note that had been left on the table for him as that he saw the DVD that rested on the table as he saw the envelope and a small black package wrapped in tissue paper on the desk as he red the note first.

_Alejandro had to inform coach about my delay to come to practice. Off to have a meeting with coach and I think that a couple of friends of yours showed up and left the letter, the DVD and the package for you, but you were asleep so they want you to read the letter, watch the DVD and then open the package. _

_See you this evening Carlos. _

Alejandro reached out for the letter as that he shakily and carefully opened it as that he felt the smooth white crisp paper land in his hands as he slowly began to read it. Bridgette's handwriting leaped out of the pages causing him to swallow nervously.

_Alejandro if you're reading this letter then I know that you've received it. This letter is from me Bridgette the one who you left stuck to a pole. _

_I'm going to get right to the point. YOU BIG INSENSITVE JERK! I can't believe that you would stoop as low as Heather who is a complete and total cow and that you actually had for some of us our trust! Okay well scratch the last part. At first we were a little mad at you because we thought that you were trying to muscle in on the fame that we suffered for the last two seasons and that you seemed to be so nice, friendly and handsome. Wait don't tell Geoff that I said that alright?_

_It brings me to my next question which is the real Alejandro? The one whose' not as cold hearted as he seems and gets along with most people and can actually be nice to others. I also think that you can do way better than your brother given the right circumstances. _

_Or are you as Noah put a male version of Heather who pretends to be people's friends and then stabs them in the back when you feel like it? _

_Watch the DVD Geoff and I dare you to and the package is your cow skull necklace is in it. Owen insisted that we return it to you despite everything that you have done to him. Said that you once told him that it was important to you. _

_Bridgette and Geoff_

_P.S. We're ticked at ya man, but for a good reason. We've been hurt and betrayed by you. From Geoff. _Alejandro swallowed nervously feeling the lump in his throat as he placed the letter down onto the table his fingers were shaking unwrapping the tissue paper which held his cow skull necklace as he placed it around his neck as it had been undamaged and he knew that he had lost it at some point and for that oaf to have found it and send it back undamaged was amazing. "Guess that butter ball's not so useless after all." Alejandro mused to himself placing it around his neck where it belonged and it brought some sense of happines to him and yet his heart had been damaged. Heather the one girl that he loved with all of his heart_. _The wya that she played the game was both elagant and deadly, her smooth skin, her grey eyes her cold and cunning exterior and yet that brief kiss they shared, convinced him even further that Heather was the one and yet that kick, the searing pain he felt from his groin cuased him to break off the kiss. Speaking of that witch._  
><em>

"Oh please! They were nothing more than pawns! And Alejandro fell right into the trap that I'd set up and he would've done the same thing and I won fair and square and I should have the million dollars!" Heather's angry voice echoed down the corridor. Alejandro felt a trace of anger creeping uo his body. The bones in his arms had healed, well in fact most of them had healed with the exclusion of his left foot and he closed his eyes ignoring the tear that slipped down the side of his face.

"So who cared that he ended up with a broken heart! It'll teach him to be more careful and less trustworthy! I don't need a dumb DVD to tell me that!" Heather snarled as Alejandro got up as he slid the DVD into the player as he settled back to watch as that some time passed as Alejandro lowered his head as he turned off the TV as the tears began slipping away from his eyes. He felt the guilt eating away inside of him as that he wasn't lying when he sang about his crimes what he'd done to Bridgette, Leshawna and Courtney how he regretted it all.

" Estoy lo sentimos. De todos los de estoy pedir perdon." He knew that he was saying sorry and that he was the one to blame as he had glanced at the crutches leaning against the bed no doubt left for him by Carlos.

"Never say surrender. Once you've hit rock bottom the only place left to go is to climb back up." he recalled Carlos speaking as that Alejandro slowly slipped out of bed as he winced as he awkwardly hopped across limping as he slipped his hands through the wrist holders.

"The path to my redemption won't be easy. But I won't give up without a fight." Alejandro spoke as he nearly stumbled over as he limped away slowly with his crutches as that while his body was scarred his wounds fresh, his heart still reminded him that he could still keep going his heart set on the path that he had to take. One where he would hopefully receive redemption for his actions.

**A/N Well that's the end of this one shot. Personally I did enjoy Total drama wolrd tour. I thought it was a nice step up from Total Drama action. Persoanlly for me it went down hill during the second part because they really put to much emphasis on one couple that didn't work out. Well I hope that Alejandro and Heather were in Ic and I was orignally going to have a confrontation between them, but I figured that Alejandro overhearing Heather's conversation with her lawyer would be better. Estoy lo sentimos De todos los de estoy pedir perdon, in spainish means that he's sorry and asking for forigveness. I**

**I hope that you people enjoyed this story and I will write some more in the future.  
><strong>


	2. 2 Endless rain

The evening was drawing in as the last trace of the earlier rainstorm was at last clearing away as the figure stood at the traffic lights waiting to cross as he looked up at the hospital building that was across the road, the three gold earrings in each of his two ears as he wore the brown coat which ends fluttered at the back of his legs as his dark green silverish eyes stared up at the traffic lights the dark red shirt clung to his body to show that he was well muscled the short sideburns that hung at the sides of his face and the black jeans as he crossed the road as he entered the hospital.

"Carlos Burromuetro." he gave his name to the receptionist. As he heard the nervous cough that sounded behind him as he saw the nurse approaching him as that he knew that there was something wrong as she brushed a strand of her brunette hair away from her eyes.

"It's your brother Alejandro Burromuetro. He tried to move around earlier this afternoon, but some muscles were damaged in his left foot and he collasped onto the floor. Also he landed on one of his burns and he was in pain." The news stunned Carlos. Alejandro had alwauy been determined to get better, but for him to push himself this far it was just like him. "He had that skin graft aorund the left foot done recently.

"Que? Is he alright? ." Carlos asked his tone was afraid for his younger brother's health and safety.

"He's resting in bed at the moment." The nurse said as Carlos nodded to show that he understood. "Gracis senorita." he replied turning around heading towards the lift lift getting in it as the ground shook as it slowly began to ascend as it came to a stop as they were on the top floor as he made his way down the hallway as he entered Alejandro's room as that he saw his brother fast asleep his chest rising and falling with each breath as he was fast asleep still.

"So much happened Alejandro where did you go wrong?" Carlos asked as he reached out with a hand to gently stroke his brother's forehead in concern as he glanced out the window the last setting traces of the sun that was setting down as the rain had ended at last as that he sighed as he turned his attention back to Alejandro as he saw the scar that ran down across his cheek as similar scar traced the left side of his neck.

"His methods they were unorthodox. Methods I know that he would've never used. Jose why did you have to push him this far? He did it to bring in the drama I know, but hurting people it's like stooping to Jose's level." Carlos said as that he glanced down at the still form of his brother as he looked peaceful as he sighed as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face. As far back as he could remember there were times when Alejandro and Jose had each tried to outdo the other, competing for their parents' affection. "It was like a violent tug of war and Jose won most of the time, all the while pushing his younger twin into the shadows." Carlos mused to himself. When Alejandro was thirteen he had decided to move in with their Uncle Julio, due to being unable to take Jose's tuants anymore.

"Your hair's growing back quickly Alejandro. That's a good sign. " he said as that he looked over at the setting sun his mind set on other things as that he glanced out the window the thoughts running through his mind. "You have a lot of mending to both to your body and to the others that you decevied." Carlos added in unsure that his younger brother could hear him.

**A/N The inspiration for a letter and regrets was orignally going to be a oneshot, but then I decided to expand on it. I wanted to do a fic on Alejandro slowly redeeming himself to make up for his selfish and mean ways in which he lied to everyone and I'd really don't think he's really pure evil. This is strictly in my own I know that Alejandro did cause the most eliminations, but he was just most likely trying to prove to his brother Jose who I find is a complete and total jerk, but I don't own Carlos and Jose, but I own what I think that they may look like and I made Carlos older by seven years then he seems as I can guess that he would be in a professional soccer player and I put him at twenty four at my guess. Jose I think could be Alejandro's twin brother. I'm just guessing here so enough rambling. Also expect some interactions with the other contestants. ** **So feel free to leave a review. Hopefully you all liked it, **


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Cody**

A/N And here's Chapter three. I've been busy went to see the new Pirates and Kung fu Panda 2, which was most likely the cuase for the delay.

Cody let out a low sigh his gaze fell onto Sierra as she was slwoly limping around the room usign the crutches to support herself. Her dark pruple hair was slwoly growing back in short patches on her head. "I still can't believe that you came all this way to visit me!" Sierra let out a little squeal of happiness that her crush was in the room with her and he wasn't trying to panic or run away. Cody let out a small chuckle. "Well we're sorta friends now and that you're actually starting to look like your old self again." Cody said as he felt her pick him up and hug him tightly. "Oh did I ever tell you that you're my favorite out of all of the cast members?" Sierra added in as Cody chuckled to himself. "Yeah about a thousand times." Cody responded.

Alejandro slowly opened his eyes, which he looked over at his left foot that was suspended above the bed. No one had come to visit him, well expect Carlos as he came in to check on his younger brother was doing, but he rarely stayed long due to soccer practice. _Bridgette, Cody, Sierra, Leshawna, Owen, Noah, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Harold. _The names of those who had been his "pawns" floated through his mind. He paused lifting up his head ever so slightly catching sight of a flash of brown hair, the teen was walking on ahead.

"Cody?" Cody stopped in his tracks upon hearing the weak voice tinted with a latino accent as he turned around in his tracks as that he froze upon seeing Alejandro with a look of shock on his face. Alejandro saw the look of hate that appeared in his eyes as Cody struggled with the hate inside him as he pushed it down for now. No even if it was the "eel"which Noah referred to Alejandro. "Wow never thought I'd ever see him like this." Cody said to himself.

"Ale- ale Alejandro?" you're here?" Cody said his tone filled with disbelief as that he cautiously entered the room as that he sat down on the bed making sure not to sit on his legs by accident as the room was filled with an awkward silence. Cody looked up at the latino teen as neither of them knew what to say to wach other as their last meeting hadn't been on the best of terms. As Alejandro broke the silence first clearing his throat._ Might as well get to the point._ Alejandro thought as his voice sounded less raspy thenit used to be.

"Look Cody about Hawaii I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for throwing you to a shark. And that it was unorthodox of me and I can understand that you can use that nickname that I hate so its fine be me." Alejandro said as Cody looked a little flustered. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped it would and yet he could see the anger coming back into the shorter teen's eyes.

"I came all this way to say sorry for that for using that nickname that you hated. I was just really ticked off and angered that you lied to everyone. No wait not just lied, you used them like puppets! people have souls and feelings to!" Cody let the anger erupt from his chest. "I figured that if I helped Heather it was my own way of getting back at you." Cody said his tone was laced with anger as he took a deep breath calming and composing himself. "Si I know, but if you had a brother like Jose who took every chance to undermine you everyday..." Alejandro trailed of. Cody sat in silence trying to think. "Heh I'll guess I'll accept your apology and hey everyone deserves a second chance right?" Cody asked as Alejandro nodded.

"Oh look the nerdling and Ale heinous having a moment together." Alejandro looked over at the young teen girl that stood there his eyes narrowing as heather stood in the doorway her hands on the crutches her grey eyes narrowed aimed right at them.

**A/N Cliff hanger time! Well I hope that everyone was in IC and well this was Heather's devbut and this orignally was going to be a oneshot, but I got inspired to write more. Well until next time read and review.  
><strong>


	4. Confrontations

**A/N Before we get this chapter started I'd like to thank those that reviewed so far**. **Also this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I think I may throw in some small Alejandro/Gwen because I like this couple I really do. So here is the rest of the chapter. **

**4. Confrontaions. **

Heather stood in the doorway as he hands were grasping the wrist handles of the crutches as that she limped into the room as Alejandro felt his eyes narrow. This was the woman that he had given his heart too and she had crushed it. She had played a part in his downfall, he was so sure that he could have both the money and the girl, but she had left him to die to be covered by lava, he had almost died because of her as he felt Cody slide of the bed his expression unreadable on his face allowing Heather to barelt acknowledge him with a nod. After all he had helped her win the million and all of her attention was on Alejandro, her harsh grey eyes softened, as she took in a deep breath.

"Okay I just came in to see how bad the damage was and Alejandro, okay things got a little crazy on that volcano and all." Heather began to speak, her tone was nervous noting that Alejandro kept up a stony silence. "I'll be going uh yeah." Cody nervously said sensing the tension in the room as he backed away from the two finalists recalling the tense standoff that Beth and Heather had shared during the paintball challenge from the first season.

"You have some nerve coming in here Malvada bruja ." Alejandro eventually said his tone harsh as that he saw Heather sitting down on the chair as that she glared at him.

"I tried to apologize. You would've done the same thing. You would've played with my heart like with every other girl in the game, and then push me down that mountain. You're officially the most heartless contestant on this show." Heather spoke as that Cody felt a spark of anger in his being as he took in a deep breath to clam himself.

"Chica there's no way that I would've ever hurt you. I was a fool I allowed my heart to be crushed and broken. You don't deserve the million dollars. I'm glad it fell in the volcano." Alejandro spoke as Heather suddenly lashed out with her left hand as he felt the stinging sensation that radaited of his skin, which he was aware of the sound of the second slap as Cody recoiled from the blow. "And as for you geek. If it hadn't been for your screw ups, I would've won that challenge faster." Heather snarled.

"You know I'd actually thought that you had changed, over the course of this season, but no you're still a mean spirited sanke in the grass and we should've voted you off in the Amazon." Cody replied his tone calm his skin was red from the slap, that had been etched on his face. Heather regarded them both with contempt.

"Oh please look at the two of you acting like sore losers!" Heather snarled as she was caught up in her contempt she was unaware of the sound of the man behind her clearing his throat.

"I thought I told you chica to keep away from my younger brother." Carlos spoke as Heather whipped around as that she met the deep green eyes narrowed as that he approached her the rain slicking down his dark brown hair as Heather looked at him as that she felt nervous for the first time.

"Oh Carlos what a surprise running into you here. Is this really Alejandro's room?"Heather asked as that she had the grace to look shamefaced as that Cody froze.

"Um Alejandro is this a friend of yours? Wait is that your brother Jose? The brother that you hate?" Cody asked his eyes riveting towards Carlos, taking in the well bulit frame of the older male.

"No amigo. That's my oldest brother Carlos. We have a strong bond with each other. We'll be okay." Alejandro spoke as his tone reassured him as that Heather saw that he jerked his head off to the side as that he pointed down the corridor.

"I believe that your room's that way Senortia. I've heard that you're leaving the hospital in a couple of days and oh if I see you again near my brother I won't hesitate to take you to court and have a restraining order filed against you." Carlos said his tone cold as that Heather looked cowed as that she left the room as that Carlos sighed.

" Its all clear. You can come in now." Carlos spoke his tone suddenly soft as Alejandro heard the door slowly creak open as that he couldn't believe who it was who he'd seen Bridgette come into the room as that her eyes were downcast and red as though she'd been crying.

"I can't believe that she did that. I thought that she was my friend. How could Courtney how could she do this? She..." Bridgette trailed of as she saw Alejandro sitting up right in bed.

"I got your letter Bridgette and I know that it was my lying and deceptive nature that got you eliminated last season and I want to say that I'm sorry for deceiving and lying to you." he spoke as that Cody came forward.

"So can you at least tells us what happened?" Cody asked as Bridgette sighed.

"It began just a few days ago. Geoff's a nice guy and all, but our relationship's hit a few snags lately." Bridgette trailed of her tone of voice betrayed the sadness, recounting the sad story that had occured only a few hours ago.

**A/N Whew got this one done at last. Sorry that this chapter was delayed things got a bit busy in my life. Also I feel pretty satisifed with the way that the Heather Alejandro interaction turned out okay. Also you'll find out what the deal is with Bridgette and Geoff next week. I know that it must be pretty OOC with Bridgette falling out with Courtney. I needed a good idea for some drama, you'll soon see what's coming up soon I promise.  
><strong>

**Spainish translations**

**Malvada bruja :evil witch**

**Senorita** : **Young lady. **

**Chica : Girl **

**That's it for now** **Feedback or reviews will be gladly acknowledged. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Before I get this chapter started**. **I used to like Courtney I really did and I liked the relationship that she had with Duncan since it was opposites attract kind of thing and then the special comes around and for me that's when her character really went downhill. She was bossy, rude and it got worse for me in Total Drama action and World tour. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Total drama or any of its characters.  
><strong>

**5. Betrayal of a friend **

Bridgette walked down to the dock as she looked down at the note that was in her hands as the evening was still young as that she rered it carefully as that after the hectic events surrounding the finale of Total Drama world retour all of them swimming away from the erupting volcano, even after she had kissed the "Alejerkdo" her relationship with Geoff was on the mend and it seemed to be even stronger then it ever had before.

_Dear Bridge. _

_Meet me at the southern dock tonight at six pm. I have a wonderful surprise for you to celebrate our anniversary. _

_Love Geoff _

Short and sweet to the point Bridgette noted, and yet they had been dating for two years now. Geoff wasn't the smartest, the meanest. (Well expcet for when he was the host of the aftermath segments) he was vain, cruel, a real ratings seeker. However they seemed to be learning from their past mistake until well Alejandro came into the picture. "Why did I even send that letter in the first place anyway?" Bridgette wondered aloud, no she knew what the answer was. "To make that insolent, selfish outrageous, evil, slimy eel, see the error of his actions." Bridgette snarled, face controting into a mask of rage as she breathed her chest rose up and down. She had to take breath and clam down. "Forget about him Bridgette Geoff really cares about you." Bridgette reassured herself wallking towards the southern dock.

Geoff tilted his hat back to take in the sights of the sunset that was reflected of the ocean's waves as Geoff was content for some reason as he heard the footsteps echo of the wooden floorboards of the dock. _"_Hello Geoff its a nice evening out don't you agree?_" _Geoff whipped around at the sight of Courtney as she walked along the wooden floorboards her dark eyes staring straghit ahead at the ocean. "Uhh yeah I guess so. I'm here waiting for Bridge. I've got our anniversary all planned out. First we're going to see that new surf movie that just came out, then we're going to go to that vegan place that just opened and.." Geoff heard Courtney sobbing her head lowered her hands covering her eyes the muffled sobs emitting from between her hands.

"Is everything okay? I know that Duncan and Gwen well I know Duncan cheated on you with Gwen, and it was uhh harsh, but maybe if'd I dunno know treaed him better.." Geoff paused seeing the venomous look that appeared in Courtney's eyes her hands clenched into fists her frame trembling with rage. "Oh you mean mister oh look e ast me I have a million bucks and I'm not even going to split it with me. No I'll split it with that gothic slut Gwen!" Courtney snarled, causing Geoff to backed away hands held up for defence. "Its alright those two derserve each other and I am so over Duncan." Courtney said with a disdainful sniff. "Well that's great its always good to move on." Geoff let out a low nervous chuckle backing away from Courtney who stepped forward towards him. "Oh you're right I'm over Duncan, but I never told anyone this, but I've had a small crush on you since day one on the island." Couryney could see Geoff's jaw dropping open in shock his brain struggling to take in the new infromation as Courtney wrapped her arms around his shoulders leaning for the kiss.

Bridgette smiled to herself as that she picked up the pace as that she was running now down towards the dock as that she saw Geoff standing there his back towards her as that she knew that something was wrong as she saw Courtney appear from the shadows as her tanned arms were wrapped around Geoff's shoulders as she leaned in for the kiss as Bridgette opened her hand as the note fluttered onto the ground. She stamped on it with as much force as she could muster as she broke into a run the tears streaming down her face at her broken heart.

"And Carlos found me and brought me here. I'm sorry you say that you've changed. But I'm not sure that I can reall trust you at the moment." Bridgette said as Carlos nodded as that he had found her sitting on the corner as that Alejandro sighed. It seemed that winning back the trust of the other contestants would not be easy. He was one of the most hated of the contestants in all of the game. He stifled the yawn as Carlos ever observant had noticed it. "Listen amigos let's leave Alejandro for now. He needs to rest." Carlos' words drifted out of the room. Alejandro lay his head back down onto the pillow his eyes closing giving into sleep.

**A/N Another chapter done and I have quite a few more chapters left in store. This was my first multi chapter fic and so far I think that its going well and there is some good stuff coming up and expect a flashback to appear soon. The sole reason thay I picked Courtney to steal Geoff away from Bridgette it will be revealed in the upcoming chapters.**

**Till next time, leaving reviews will be welcomed and apperciated.  
><strong>


	6. 6 A twist indeed

A/N There is only one thing that I'd like to say before I get tis chapter underway. I would like to thank those that have reviewed this story. It puts a small smile onto my face to make up for the delay I will be posting two chapters this week. Well again yeah it may feel like filler, but the plot will pick up soon.

Disclaimer I do not own Total Drama island.

**6. A twist indeed **

The next few days had passed slowly as Alejandro much to his relief had been announced that he could now move about as that he was slowly heading to the entertainment room as that his foot much to his relief was able to now take his weight ( at first he had to be careful that he didn't injure the tendon any fiUther) as he could now walk without the crutches as he needed to stay in the hospital for another couple of days for, after she had left Bridgette had mentioned a aftermath show in which Heather would be coming forward to claim the million that Chris owed her as that he entered the entertainment room. It was nothing special just a plain white room with couches and a large flat screen TV as he spied Sierra leaning on her crutches her eyes on the screen. He hardly recnogizied the crazed fangirl that had stalked Cody all throughout the season, her purple hair was starting to grow back in patches over her scalp her eyes were glued to the screen searching for Cody.

"Sierra?" Alejandro called her name hoping that he would at least get a response as that he saw her turn her head around as he thought that she looked a little angry her eyes narrowed. "What do you want Ale Jerk do? Because of both you and that evil Heather Cody lost his chance at the million dollars!" Sierra snarled her eyes were blazing. "Intenso mi chica. "I''ve come to aplogize for what happened. I was evil, lying and deceitful." Alejandro sighed after speaking, some of the hostile nagture in the girl's eyes faded away, at the uttered apology.

"Wow! Alejandro I can't believe that you almost look like new. Well except for the scarring and the shorter hair. Wow it's like the volcano never even touched you" Sierra said her tone genuine. "Really chica? I haven't noticed." Alejandro said his hand reaching up behind his hair to feel at the back of his scalp the lokc of dark borwn hair were starting to grow back much to his relief.

"Gracis. So then I see that you're no longer confined to a wheel chair and I wanted to apologize for what I did to you and Cody back in Alberta." Alejandro replied recalling with some gulit that he had forged a picture of Cody and Heather sleeping together to make it look like Cody, had been cheating on Sierrra. (Even though it was mostly a onesided relationship)he heard the low chuckle emit from the fangirl.

"Oh about that there's no need to apologize. I've always wanted to go after Heather with something sharp and pointy in the first place" Sierra said with a chuckle as that they settled down next to each other on the seats their eyes fixed on the TV screen. It gave Sierra ran a eye as that Alejandro looked a little thinner then she remembered him as that they glanced at the screen as the total drama logo flashed onto the screen.

Chris grinned as he came forward on the well lit stage (which was the same stage that was used for the second and third seasons of Total Drama Courtney and Geoff were sitting together on the couch as that Courtney had her arms wrapped around Geoff with a little simper on her face as Geoff somehow looked uncomfortable. "Welcome ladies asnd gentle men to a TDI special hosted by yours truly! As you can see our castmates have lived through the little volcano mishap and." Chris trailed of his eyes fixed on Courtney as she smirked holding her PDA in the air.

"Well that's what I normally would be saying, but Courtney wants to make a speical announcement right after the intro. So not gonna happen." Chris said ignoring the glare that was sent in his direction from Courtney.

"Alright then dudes and dudettes! Welcome to the first of two reunion specials that we have planned for you all! The first one we have to give the winner of TDWT her money or she'll sue us all Heather!" Chris yelled as the audience began to clap dutifully.

A/N There you have it. I hate leaving things on a cliff hanger, but I wanted to end it there since things will pick up with the next chapter and to be honest my Spainish isn't that great when I write Alejandro since he did speak quite a few spainsh words and I am constantly flittering between Google translate and this story. But its okay I still like Alejandro anyway XD.

The translations for Spainish words Intenso= intense.

Mi =My

Chica = girl.

Anyway I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up within the next few days.


	7. 7 Unexpected support

**A/N Okay then here I am with that extra chapter I promised you all. It's nine thirty pm. I'm a little sleepy, but I'll press on with this chapter I promised. To be honest I'd still stick with this story to the bitter end, even if not many people read this story. **

**But first I'd like to give a shout out to the people that reviewed this story. You guys are totally awesome. **

**One more thing before I get this chapter I am aware that Alejandro was actually the winner of TDWT and Heather winning was the alternate ending. I orignally wrote this when Heather won the third season. **

**Warning there is one swear word in here.  
><strong>

**Alrighty let's get this one horse chapter started.**

**7. Unexpected support**

The bulbs flickered and flashed the two lines of the paparazzi stood behind two golden barriers the lines of purple velvet stretched from one barrier to the other golden post. Heather smirked flicking a strand of her long raven hair over her shoulder her grey eyes were filled with trimuph. "Tonight is my night and no one is here to steal the show." Heather said flicking out a perfectly manicured hand she began to walk down the red carpet the camera bulbs flashing in her eyes, she ignored the blinding sensation they had on her, Chef rolled his eyes at the approach pulling open the glass doors to allow the queen bee entry. "I don't get paid enough for this." Heather heard the angry teen hater mumble to himself. 

Heather walked on alone as she came to the deep red curtains that led to the stage where the Total drama action and World tour aftermaths were held. Heather paused her nostrils flared taking in the scent. "Ah the scent of suspense. How I missed you so." Heather said walking towards the curtains, the stage hands took their cue rushing up to the thick gold coils of rope that were wrapped around the red curtains. 

"Here she is! Heather winner of TDWT!" Geoff called ( with reluctance in his tone) as the curtains parted revealing Heather who walked onto the stage as Chris snapped his fingers as the intern placed the suitcase into his hands as that he handed it over to Heather as she flipped it open her eyes widening at the sight of the cash that was inside of the case as that she chuckled. "Oh victroy how sweet you are." Heather drawled to herself her pale skinnned fingers graced the first of the crsip dollar bills. 

"Such a show off. That witch didn't derserve to win." Eva grumbled from her position on the bleachers her arms were folded as Noah was sitting on her right side, as Izzy was on her left side next to Owen, Trent, Harold, Leshawna, Justin, Sadie, Katie and Gwen. The middle row was occupied by Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Duncan, (who was glaring at Courtney, DJ, Ezekiel ( who had recovered at last from his ordeal), Cody and Bridgette who was glaring down at Courntey the hurt was showing in her eyes for her friend's betrayal.

_Hospital entertainment room_

"So evil. I knew she was evil right from the first episode." Sierra said her eyes were narrowed, Alejandro nodded his eyes gazing thoughtfully at her taking in her beautiful features, her cold, cunning, ruthless and deceptive nature. "She was right. we were both the best players that the game had ever seen." Alejandro said as he thought back to the letter that Bridgette had sent him.

Heather smiled holding a hand up to silence the appluase that came her way ( as muted as it was) she began to speak ever so slowly. "I'd like to take this moment to thank all the losers that helped me get this far. Especially the other three losers who were a part of the final four. In ascending order from Sierra to Alejandro." Heather cleared her throat.

"Sierra you were always a crazy psycho, stalker who's so sad. You have no friends, no life all you do is obsess over Cody like the poor sad pathetic loser that you are. It was so easy getting you eliminated. That leaking oil barrel, even though that it wasn't what I intended to get you kicked off, it was the key that I needed." Heather spoke as Alejandro glanced over at Sierra as her hands had gone ghostly white as that in the audience Cody looked ready to skin her alive.

"If he's that mad Chica then he must care for you." Alejandro whispered as Heather began to speak again as that he felt a sense of dread in his chest. Heather was bound to reveal her true feelings for him, feelings he knew that would have no meaning of love to her words. Sierra's face brightened all of a sudden. "You think so? yo think that there may be a chance for us?" Sierra said her tone was laced with hope. "Si. I can tell that's all." Alejandro replied.

Heather paused her eyes searching all over the bleachers her eyes fell onto Cody as the geek met her gaze steadily. "Let's see Cody. Or should I say a hyper active sad little loser who is the world's biggest geek who has no life. The lady magnet? Oh please girls lock their doors everywhere ,when they hear him coming and he calls me the good guy in the battle for the million? Ohh Heather's been pretty good to me all season. Wrong there kid! I chased after you with a hammer. God Cody just go crawl under a rock and die. Heather took a deep breath. "I was the reason that you lost the million." Heather said with a smirk aimed in Cody's direction as he paled the relaziation of what happened had occured to him.

Sierra trembled with rage as Alejandro placed a hand on her shoulder as he squeezed it lightly trying to calm her down as he muttered count to ten under his breath as that he felt a sense of dread in his heart about what Heather was bound to say next about him. "Alejandro remember that time I chased Heather with the power drill?" Sierra asked. Alejandro nodded, he would never forget the evil smirk that appeared on Sierra's face. "Si I'll remember that day well." Alejandro said he saw her smile get wider. "Next time it'll be a chainsaw!" Sierra vowed.

"Oh last, but not least Alejandro. What a stupid idiot to trust me. I told him that I couldn't be played. Oh he may've gotten almost every girl in the game and let's say I got revenge for all of my sisters at that finale look, he got played! That kick to the kiwis felt sooooo good. It's not my fault that his heart's been shattered. His karma got him good and I have the mil." Heather finished with a smirk, aware of the glares that were sent in her direction The hatred that all of the contestants felt for her as filling the room and it was Cody who spoke first his blue eyes flashing with rage.

"Wow I had no idea that you're still a heartless no good backstabbing little spoiled bitch!" Cody said sarcastically as that everyone gasped as that Alejandro and Sierra gasped in shock as that the rest of the cast were shocked as Cody swore again. Heather was startled to see the mild manner boy lose his temper like this.

"The only reason that I stood up for you in the battle for the mil was because I wanted to see Alejandro lose. I thought that you had changed. But I was wrong about you! You don't have a heart at all and we've all done things on this show that we're not proud of!" Cody spat as that his scorn didn't leave Heather as Courtney shot him a glare. "Shut up you little dweeb! There are no interruptions on my show!" Courtney retorted back. Geoff could see that the situation was getting out of hand. "Hey Court let's calm down. This is getting way to heavy quickly." Geoff tried to calm her down as she glared at him.

"Hands up if we've all done things on this show that we're not proud off I know I'm not. I threw all those challenges for Gwen in the second season." Trent said standing up his hand in the air which, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Duncan ( with reluctance), Noah, Owen, Justin, DJ, Leshawna,Gwen, Bridgette, Harold and Geoff all raised their hands. "I acted like a jerk in the total drama aftermaths." Geoff said voicing

"I helped Heather even though she was mean. She treated both Beth and I like slaves and she wouldn't let me see Tyler." Lindsay said drawing Beth in close to her. "Yeah we won't let Heather boss us around ever again!" Beth chimed in.

"I refused to help my team, during the dodgeball challenge. Looking back I guess I did deserve to get voted of." Noah added in with reluctance.

"I formed a illegal allinace with Chef." DJ said looking sad at the statement.

"Yeah I was a mole for Chris and I had to sabotage my friends. Owen sighed. "It wasn't fun."

"I used my good looks to charm the girls into doing all the work and now I've lost them for good. Oh well its karma." Justin chimed in.

"Cheated my team outta a reward. Well I guess that I'd deserved the hatin'." Leshawna added in.

"I rigged the votes to get Courtney booted. Well I was sick of being picked on By Duncan so I thought that it would be karma hitting me where It hurts." Harold admitted.

"Telling Trent's team to vote him off in season two because he threw all those challenges for me." Gwen said.

Duncan let out a low sigh. "Sneaking behind Courtney's back with Gwen." Duncan caught Courtney's scwol her lip curled up. "Oh please its too late for that now Duncan." she spat turning her head away from him.

"Cheating on Geoff with Alejandro." Bridgette chimed in her tone was sad. Geof looked up to meet her gaze which she turned her head away in sadness.

"Telling everyone about Duncan and Gwen kissing." Tyler admitted.

Cody looked back at Heather with a triumphant smile as he heard her huff in angerand to stalk off the stage, Courtney was in a heated whispered debate with Geoff. Chris had he biggest smile on his face. "That was awesome guys! you can wrap up this show in five. I have a annoucement to make in the next special showing when Alejandro and Sierra are outta the hospital!" Chris said with glee in his voice.

"Yeah well I hate to admit it, but still he may've been an eel. He was one of the only sane people on this show." Noah spoke with reluctance. The heat from most of the contestants were dying down. Courtney and Geoff were sitting together in a stony silence.

"That's true, but we have no idea what happened to Al after the show" Owen spoke, for it was true that rumours were spreading everywhere about where Alejandro and Sierra were now. tCody and Bridgette nodded as they shared a secret nod with each other.

"They're both at the local general hospital." Bridgette broke the silence, all eyes were on her which she heard the mummers of shock and amazement.

**A/N** **Oh wow I was not expecting this to be a long chapter**. **Maybe its because that I wanted to bring out that feeling that most of the campers have done things that they're not proud off and its a way to enforce the reminder that no one is perfect. The reason that I didn't do everyone is that I felt that all Katie and Sadie never really did anything wrong, expect in a way helping their teams lose the challenge. Next chapter is the dream sequence and Alejandro will really be involved in the story.  
><strong>

**Only one spainish word this time. Si which is basically yes. **

**I'll wrap things up for tonight I'm dead tired. So feel free to leave reviews if you want to.  
><strong>


	8. Brother's heart to heart

**A/N Sorry that this chapter is a little late, which real life is so hard and yet anyway the next chapter is finally here this is a little dream sequence that I didn't write down originally, but it came to me in a dream as its' set in Hawaii and I wanted to add a dark twist to Heather betraying him by choosing the money over him. I dunno why the plot bunny concerning t this idea came from., but its been on my mind for a long time now and that they both fell into the volcano so it's a little what if if Heather didn't kick Alejandro in the kiwis. Also expect some brotherly bonding between Alejandro and Carlos.  
><strong>

**Warning one swear and that's it.  
><strong>

_Italics dream sequence _

8. Brother's heart to heart

_The gush of super heated magma rushed up the blast of the hot steam hissed all around him as Alejandro glanced up raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun his lime green eyes focused on the crumbled away ledge having sent both him and Heather down into the darkness of the mountain the sound of the bubbling hot lava reached his ears. "This is just great, jsut perfect." Alejandro said to himself he was inches away from winning, everyone on the season, Duncan, Bridgette, Leshawna to name a few were his pawns. He had proved himself to be a great puppet master and now he would show Jose his twin older brother his tromentor for all of his life. "All of the jeers, the insults, this time amigo I have won." Alejandro chcukled to himself.  
><em>

_Alejnadro was barely was able to make out the form of Chris McLean standing over the rim of the volcano the smirk on his face. "Heather and Alejandro are in the volcano! think of the ratings this will bring!" He shouted something down. Alejandro rolled his eyes in annoyance, as usaul the sadistic host cared only about his precious ratings. Ignoring the host Alejandro spied the suitcase with the coveted million dollars in it hanging from a branch as that he ran towards it his eyes on the briefcase, as he felt the ground beginning to shift. _

"_Noooo!" the entire ledge collapsed as Alejandro reached out of the ledge his fingers grasping the edge of it as that he held on with both hands as he heard a dark chuckle emitting from the shadows. Heather stepped forward as the rock slammed down into Alejandro forcing him up against the side as that several fingers were pinned against the wall as he struggled to hold on. "Wait where is Heather?" Alejandro asked hearing the cackle Heather stepping froth from the shadows the smile on her face. The stone grey colour of her eyes were fixed on him. _

"_Heather please. Mi amour, get this boulder off me, please, I'm sorry for invoking the wrath of Sierra upon you. The million dollars will fade away, but I'll always be by your side I promise." Alejandro spoke as he reached up with his free hand as for a minute Heather's eyes softened as they hardened. Alejandro felt his heart sink startled by the coldness in his love's eyes.  
><em>

"_Naive idiot I will let you drop into magma. Because this is how I'll end it!" Heather sang mockily the same song that Alejandro had once sung to her detailing how he had tricked most of the girl contestants, Heather stomped down hard on Alejandro's fingers the stabbing pain forced him to let go of the ledge as he fell plummeting down towards the lava as he hit it with a scream.  
><em>

Alejandro jolted out of bed panting heavily, his forehead covered in sweat, glancing around the hospital room as he felt Carlos' hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it that he heard him speaking Spanish to calm him down as that he felt him shivering. "Alejandro it's okay, mijo. It was a dream. All just a dream." Carlos said. Alejandro numbly nodded his heart beat was rapid, his breathing erratic, he composed himself, he saw the look on his brother's face, it was serious and it was the look that said I have something important to say and you'd better listen routine.

"Alejandro I hope that you realize what you've done was wrong. I wanted to let you know that I watched all of the episodes from season three. The way that things played out. That was not the old Alejandro I remember. It was like watching a stranger. If only I could've been home more, then Jose wouldn't have been able to make you into his double." Carlos said. Alejandro let out a low sad sigh.

"Why do you think that I live with Uncle Julio?" Alejandro replied his tone was bitter. Living with his uncle was far better. Julio understood him, he made him feel normal there was no need to compete with anyone.

"You're not a Jose clone Alejandro. You're you and no one can ever change that." Carlos replied his tone anxious: he could see where this conversation was going, he had never heard his younger brother admit to something like this before.

"I'm his double as far as dad and mom are concerned. We may be twins, but I'm invisible as far as they're concerned. When that sadistic pretty bastard Chris offered me a chance to be on his show I took it. I wanted to really bring the drama to it and" Alejandro trailed off as the realization hit him hard in the stomach. He had been like Jose, he had played into Jose's hands all along.

"Do you understand now? Lindsay and Tyler did come to visit you today. Carlos said. "Si they probably were my only two friends from the show." Alejandro replied his eyes fell to the letter on the table. _"We're ticked at ya man, but for a good reason we've been hurt and betrayed by you." _Geoff's sentence from the letter echoed in his mind. The he recalled what Bridgette had put down in the letter. _"Or are you as Noah put it a male version of Heather who stabs people in the back when he feels like it?" _the small tear slipped down the side of his face.

"You apologized sincerely for your actions to Lindsay and Tyler and what you did tells me that you're willing to change. Ignore Jose and press forward and believe in your own strength." Carlos spoke as he hugged Alejandro tightly as that he felt his brother silently crying mouthing the words I will, then he felt his younger brother's scarred arms gently hug him back the gesutre was heartfelt.

**A/N Just some Spainish translations this time. Mi Amore means my love. **

**Mijo means my boy. It can be used as a form of affection. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay first off I'd like to apologize deeply for the delay in in writing this chapter. I know that for a fact Alejandro hates Owen, as in really hate him, but still to me Owen most of the time he is unaware of the faults in the other campers and yet I guess that's what I like about him and yes there is some minor Gwen/Alejandro in this chapter. **

**One more thing **

**The readers thank you for both taking the time to read this story and leaving all of the reviews. I thank you for it.  
><strong>

**9. The visitors **

The sun gently graced the sheets as Alejandro glanced over at his packed bag as that today was his last day in the hospital as he was leaving at six pm on the dot tonight. Carlos had arranged for a taxi to come and take him back to his Uncle's home as that all that he wanted to do was to lie in his own bed and take a long deep nap until the next morning. The last few days had been hectic as he had Leshawna, Harold, Justin, Trent and D.J. had visit him two days ago in the morning.

Then Yesterday Beth, Lindsay and Tyler had brought along Eva, ( who barely had said anything to him) Katie, Sadie and Duncan had visited around Midday with Bridgette being the last one to visit. Alejandro for the first time (it was a rare moment for him) to feel touched, most of the of the cast members expect for a few had all come to visit him. He'd apologized to some of them, since he felt it was right to do so.

"Oh my gosh! you look almost totally healed!" Lindsay had squealed throwing her arms around Alejandro who slightly winced from the hug, Lindsaya saw his pain as she let go her blue eyes were wide with concern. "It's okay chica it didn't hurt much."Alejandro replied back his tone earnes. Tyler came forward his brown eyes were fixed onto Eva. "Tyler about what happened in Greece I'd like to apologize about forcing you to reveal Gwen and Duncan's relationship." Alejandro said recalling what Carlos had gone over with him. The wannabe jock looked down, at his feet for a few minutes.

"Yeah well I'd accpet it, yeah it's just that like I told you I'm no good at keeping secrets and I would've blown it sooner or later." Tyler admitted feeling Lindsay slipping her hands around his waist hugging him tightly. "You're my friend, you know even if you did all of those bad things." Tyler added in as the words caught Alejandro by surprise. "Gracis." that was all Alejandro could say after the tense silence that filled the room.

"So do any of you amigos know who're still together and who broke up?" Alejandro asked, his eyes fell onto Lindsay. He knew that the pretty blonde would have all of the latest news, he had missed on. "Harold and Leshawna are together. They're totally boyfriend and girlfriend now." Beth chimed in the smile on her face. "It was no surprise there those two totally deserve each other!" Lindsay and Beth let out loud squeals cuasing, Tyler, Alejandro and Eva to ceinge. "Gwen and Duncan broke up." Beth added in her tone was laced with bitter tone.

"Que?, but they looked happy together." Alejandro said, for the first time he noticed the newspaper that Eva was carrying which she walked over dropping it on to his lap, he flicked it open to see the headline blaring up at him.

New Heather "Gwen" and king of the crime Duncan break up. "What happened was that Courtney got involved bro. She wrote a bunch of lies and scandals about both Gwen and Duncan and well it caused them to break up." Tyler said as Beth looked angry. "She's such a bitch, she and Heather should be Bffs. They have so much in common." Beth added in her tone bitter. Beth's hatred for Courtney was famous, escpecially what happened after the events of Total drama action.

"It was sooo bad. Oh my gosh poor Gwen was heartbroken and I think both of them were sad about it." Lindsay paused to think her blue eyes were focused. "Haven't seen much of Gwen since then." Eva said simply. Alejandro took in the infromation. He remembered carrying Gwen out of the water in Jamaica, the gold chains draped around his neck. "I saved her to get the chains, but still when she was so still.." Alejandro muttered quietly to himself he was sure that no one had heard him say it outloud, but when Gwen was so still deep down he had to wonder if he was carrying a cropse. 

_Face it. You like her, even though the two of you never interacted much. _Alejandro could hear that voice in his mind stating the fact.

That had been no more then a few hours ago and yet Alejandro had placed the cow pendant that Owen had found for him around, his neck his eyes were fixed on the clock on the wall. Four thirty five pm. An hour and twenty five minutes to go. The knocking at the door caught his attention. 

"Come in its unlock..." Alejandro didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as that he felt Owen squeezing him tightly as that he winced as he felt the pressure being put onto his ribs as he could barely breathe. Even now the big ball of lard had to be like this and yet for once he was too tired to be even angry about it

"ALLLLL! you're okay ! wow, Cody was right! You are getting better." Owen yelled as Noah walked in with an amused look on his face.

"Whoa there put him down chubby buddy. You'll crush him to death if you keep on squeezing him like that, not that it would be a bad thing." Noah commented dryly as Owen set Alejandro down as that he panted heavily. 

"Gracis for what you said on the show about me. And that I'm sorry that we parted on such bad terms at London." Alejandro said his tone genuine.

"Meh, I still don't trust you, but I'm willing to give you a second chance. To be honest there were times when you could be alright." Noah said as that they chatted for an half hour as the nurse had come in reminding them that visiting hours were over and they had to go, which they did as Alejandro let out a low sigh, his eyes fixed on the clock. 

"I'm sorry madam, but visiting hours are over." Alejandro heard the nurse speak again and he heard the person speak again the tone of voice was definitly female. "Look what if I made it quick okay? Ten minutes at the maximum." Alejandro could hear the defiance in the young womans' tone, which he came to the entrance to see Gwen her arms folded across her chest. "Oh come on I missed my bus and now I can't even see Alejandro?" Gwen protested anger was in her tone. 

"She can come in." Alejandro said the nurse looked flustered looking back at Gwen who walked into the room a small smile on her face, she sat down on the chsir her grey eyes were downcast. "Okay for the record after what you did to my two best friends, Bridgette and Leshawna and how you used them, I wasn't even sure that I should come, and both Trent and Cody convinced me to visit you." Gwen said her tone was less harsh then Alejandro was expecting. 

"I'm sorry to hear that you and Duncan broke up, mi rosa." Alejandro said soflty seeing the tears stream softly from Gwen's face as he reached out with a finger to gently brush the tear that coursed down her face. He expected her to jerk her head away from him, but she didn't. "So you know as well, I'm not crying, I did honestly try to make amends with Courtney, but she's such a bitch!" Gwen said between sobs. 

"Those were lies, and you do not deserve to be called the new Heather, not now and not ever, senorita." Alejandro said the last part fiercely as he saw the tear streaked eyes turned towards him, which she wiped away with a pale skinned hand. "Look at me, I guess, needed a shoulder to cry on and it looks like that I got it." Gwen said her sadness was fading, and she felt Alejandro pull her into a gentle hug, which she made sure to return, taken back by this affection, but deep down, it felt good to her. _"Her heartbeat it's amazing. It's so soothing. _Alejandro let out a low sigh, aware of Gwen pressing in closer to his chest, her pale skinned figners gently run over the scars of his chest. 

"Your ten minutes are up miss." The stern faced nurse stood in the doorway frowning at the sight, and then she smiled to herself. "You have a cute girlfirend." The statement caused them both to blush taken aback by this sudden remark. "He's not my boyfriend! We'ra uh-" Gwen trailed of unsure of what to say. "We're amigos for now." Alejandro said holding out his hand which Gwen shook it. "Yeah we're just casual friends, whatever." Gwen said her tone bored, turning to walk away planting a small kiss onto Alejandro's cheek. "Thanks for you know being there." Gwen added in.  
>|<p>

"I'll see you around chica." Alejandro said reaching out for the single deep blue rose in the bouquet (courtsey of both Katie and Sadie), tossing it to Gwen. "A rosa for my rosa." Alejandro said with a low smile. When he was sure that Gwen was gone, he reached up and gently burshed the area where Gwen's casual kiss had placed itself onto his cheek, allowing him to smile.

"Si we're just casual amigos." Alejandro mused to himself, the small smile was etched onto his face. 

**And the end right there! hahahaha Gwen and Alejandro's possible relationship is off to a bit of a good start. I do plan to build up their relationship in another of my works. It was my first time writing romance so it wasn't probably that great so yeah. Anyway who today's Spainish translations. **

**Rosa My rose**

**Amigos friends **

**Gracis thank you. **

**Yeah after this I'll apologize in advance for the next chapter as it may become delayed, because I'm going to be a bit busy over the next few weeks and there are five more chapters after this and expect some surprises to come in the next chapter.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Finally the next part is here and I apologize deeply for the delay and to make it up for you I will deliver not one, but a few bonus chapters will appear over this week. Anyway we're nearing the end people. Not a lot happens I'll apologize for that and Alejandro's moment will come soon, that I promise.I did warn you that I was going to be busy over the next few weeks, since I was all over the place.**

**Now I can settle down and get back to work on this chapter.**

Alejandro smiled nervously to himself as that he took in a deep breath as he was here at his first aftermath show along with Sierra for he had left the hospital a couple of days ago as his Uncle had driven him here as he took a deep breath where he could hear Geoff starting up the aftermath show where the Drama brothers had finished singing baby, and the interview they had with Cody had gone smoothly. Now the aftermath show had reached the that's gonna leave a mark segment. "Oh man let me tell you folks the That's goona leave a mark segment is one of my favorite segments in the whole show and now we have a gold mine of bloopers concerning the final three from our last season finale!" Geoff annouced his blue eyes were wide with happiness.

Alejandro tripped over a rock falling flat onto his face hosi grasp on the wheelbarrow was lost, which it rolled back over him. Cody had the ritual dress ripped of by a shark, which he yelped by covering his private areas with his hands. Heather got pelted on the head. A large boulder falls onto Chris.

"And that's gonna leave a mark everyone.!" Courtney leaned back agaisnt Geoff's lap her deep brown eye s were fxied into Geoff's blue ones as he turned his head away. "And we have quite a show for evetryone after that's gonna leave a mark segment. We will have Sierra and Alejandro attending their first aftermath show for the first time and I have a little surprise for Alejandro." Courtney sneered wiggling her fingers at the door to the green room, which closed instantly.

"Alejandro? Are you in there?" he heard Bridgette speak as she came in as that she averted eye contact from him as that she sat down on the couch as he handed the photo roll with all of the images on Geoff and Bridgette having a good time as that she felt Alejandro's hand on her shoulder.

"It will work. We need to focus and that I know that you two are perfect for each other no matter what happens now" Alejandro

"Thanks Alejandro you're the best. And I accept your apology" Bridgette spoke getting ready to prepare for the show and to remind Geoff of who he should really be with.

"Actually about that well I do appreciate the fact that you're trying to help us get back together. It's nice to see that my letter got through to you." Bridgette said as Alejandro placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I used to think that life was a game. That was one of the first lessons that my brother Jose taught me." Alejandro said as he shook his head slowly from side to side. "But after what happened I finally understand that it's not a game. I hurt a lot of people. and somehow I have to make things right." Alejandro added in."Not everyone will forgive you at first, it takes time, but it will happen." Bridgette responded her green eyes fixed on Courtney and Geoff her mood was sullen.

" It's time to bring out our first new guest! She's the obsessed Cody fan girl, who has over ten Total Drama blogs world wide, I signed her stomach and gave Chris his karma by blowing up his plane and recovered from her surgery Sierra everyone!" Geoff yelled as that the rest of the audience cheered as Sierra sat down.

"Welcome to your first aftermath show Sierra it must feel really good to be here." Geoff said. "

"Oh my gosh! I used to dream of this moment every time I went to sleep every night and I dreamt that I was sitting in Cody's lap." Sierra chuckled. Cody looked a bit uneasy at the fangirling that was sitting in the chair. "So Sierra I've heard that you were in the same hospital that Alejandro was can you tell us the most surprising thing that happened there?" Courtney asked her eyes were glittering dangerously.

"This is the segment that we like to call truth or anvil and if you don't tell the truth, a anvil will fall onto your head." Courtney said. Deep down she was angry at Alejandro for having him flirt with her and being tossed aside like a peice of trash and she longed for the revenge that was bound to follow.

"Well one time when Alejandro was still fast asleep, from an operation that was done on his skin or was it when they had to remove his appendix?" Gee I can't remember." Sierra said. "He's cute when he's sleeping, but Cody is a million times cuter when he's sleeping and he sleeps with his thumb in his mouth." Sierra rambled on as Geoff had a small smile on his face, which Cody let out a low groan. "Can you please just tell us what happened?" Courtney asked anger in her tone showing.

"Oh yes I saw Gwen visit him and I saw her drop of the letter, the DVD and the cow skull pendant." Sierra replied happily, which several gasps filled the area all eyes were set onto Gwen who was sitting next to Leshawna, who blushed ever so slightly. "Yeah so what if I did? I was doing Bridgette a favor as friends." Gwen defended herself as clamly as she could. "I also wanted i make sure he was okay and not dead." Gwen shot a glare over in Heather's direction. "And that he wasn't dead like **Someone's **blog said he was." Gwen glared at Heather, as she made the statement.

"Oh please this was before I found out that he was alive." Heathe retorted her grey eyes were flashing with rage. "And besides I nearly got crushed by a boulder or have any of you forgotten about that?" Heather challenged the rest of the contestants.

Alejandro was stunned by the revelation, and in the audience was silent, as Carlos was watching dumbfounded. "Bridgette and Geoff wrote the letter, but Gwen was concerned about me?" Alejandro said his tone showed hurt after hearing Heather's confession about not caring that if he was alive or not.

**A/N And well there you go. You all got the explaintion about where the letter came from at last. As you can see the Ale/Gwen relationship is getting sligtly stronger and there are only going to be four chapters left until the end. No Spainish translations this time.  
><strong>


End file.
